Because Rima Looks For Intelligence In A Guy
by NintaiKyouboku
Summary: Rima likes Kairi, Kairi likes Rima. Should work out great, right? No, but Nagihiko has also come to have feelings for Rima and will stop at nothing to get his dream girl, while still keeping up his Nadeshiko act.
1. Utau Blackmails Ikuto Into Dating Her

**RIMA**

Kairi looked at Amu intently. "Joker, I love you. Now and in the future. It will never change."

Amu turned crimson. "H-HUH? WHAT? KAIRI!"

"You should say something flirty and cool," I advised.

"Rima, not helpful!"

Yaya smirked. "Yaya always knew the Class President liked Amu-chi!"

Tadase shrugged. "So. I guess we're rivals. It was nice knowing you, Sanjo-kun."

Kairi smiled. "I should go now. My flight leaves soon."

I looked at the clock hanging above the E4 gate. "It leaves in three and a half hours."

"It's good to be punctual, Queen!"

"Sure, sure, whatever," I muttered.

"Kairi! Class President! Thanks for everything! We should definitely meet in the future!" Amu called.

Kairi smiled again. "Of course." He started walking towards his gate, C12. Suddenly, Kukai barreled sideways into him.

"Sorry, Sanjo! Here, I just got news that your flight has been cancelled!"

"Kukai? What are you doing here?" Amu yelled.

"Um, Yukari-san told Utau to tell me to tell Kairi that she'd cancelled Kairi's flight…"

"Since when were you so close with Utau?" I asked accusingly.

"We just met in the ramen shop the other day, and we sort of hit it off," Kukai shrugged.

"Why'd nee-san cancel my flight?" Kairi asked.

"She said there'd be no one to cook and clean for her."

Kairi shook his head. "Nee-san…but I have to go back! My classmates and parents are waiting for me…"

"But we all need you here, too!" Amu said. "The Guardians won't be complete without you, Kairi! We need a Jack!"

Kairi blushed. "This is entirely selfish of me, but Joker, wouldn't it be awkward between us now that I've…"

"Oh, no! Do you want to try going out for a couple of weeks? I was sort of considering you, too, you know," Amu confessed.

Tadase tripped. Yaya smiled. "Amu-chi and Class President would make a cute couple!"

* * *

><p>It's been nearly half a year. Since then, Kairi and Amu have tried dating, but it didn't work out. They just weren't right for each other. Kairi eventually said that he'd realized that he'd <em>admired <em>Amu, not _loved _her. "There's a HUGE DIFFERENCE!" I had shrieked, burying my face in my hands. Yeah, I sort of overreacted…I don't know why, I'm usually not that type when it comes to love.

Nadeshiko moved back from Europe in January. It was pretty icy between us at first, but now we're pretty good friends. Sometimes I think we get along only for Amu's sake, though.

We found the Embryo in March. It turned out to be the Heart's Egg of this first-grader named Hikaru. He is currently the King of the Guardians, along with Rikka (also in first grade) being the queen, Kairi the Jack, and Yaya the Ace.

Yukari and Nikaidou got married also in March. I was the flower girl. THE FLOWER GIRL. I did a decent job, though. I only fell down twice. The skirt of my dress was really long, okay?

So now it's May, and we're all hanging out in the Royal Garden after school. Ikuto and Utau invited themselves in.

"You…two…are…dating?" Amu gasps, looking at Ikuto and Utau.

"There's got to be some kind of law against that," I mutter.

"She blackmailed me into it," Ikuto grumbles.

"But…Utau…you two…ugh!" Kukai storms out.

"What's wrong with _him_?" Ikuto asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nadeshiko sighs. "He likes Utau."

"He _does_?" Ikuto, Amu, Tadase, Utau, and I all ask in unison.

Nadeshiko facepalms herself.

Suddenly, the door to the Royal Garden bangs open. "Sorry! I had to quickly tutor Ace—"

"Just Yaya is fine! Not Ace!"

"I mean Yaya. She didn't understand how to divide fractions."

I glance at Kairi, and my heart begins pounding. I don't know why, but lately I've been getting sort of…well, _jealous _of the fact that Kairi and Yaya spend so much time together with tutoring sessions and Guardian activities. And I can't help but notice that his bangs fall perfectly over one electric-blue eye as he looks down, trying to straighten out his papers…

Okay, what am I _thinking_?


	2. Kukai Buys Christmas Themed Cookies

"Yaya wants cookies!" Yaya yells. "Nadeshiko-chi didn't make any, though!"

"Sorry, I was busy with dance practice. We have a recital coming up."

"Soo, what do you guys want to do for summer vacation?" Amu asks. "It starts in a week."

"Yaya wants to go to the beach!"

"The beach sounds fun," Tadase smiles.

"My family has a beach house. We could go there," Nadeshiko offers.

"Which beach would this be?" Kairi asks, pulling out a map of Japan.

"…You keep a map in your Trignometry textbook?" Utau inquires.

Kairi nods. "Yes, it is good to always be prepared."

"Yeah, the beach…I'd get to see Amu in her bathing suit…" Ikuto mumbles. Utau grabs Kairi's map and whacks him with it.

"Jerk, you're _my _boyfriend!" She turns to Amu, her eyes filled with orange fire. "Ammmmuuuuu...Hiiiinnaaaamoooooriiiii…"

"Uh, uh, I didn't do anything!" Amu says desperately, waving her hands.

"I don't have a bathing suit," I mutter.

"We'll go shopping with you for one, okay?" Nadeshiko says kindly. "I don't have one either, so I need to buy one too."

"Hey, I'm back!" Kukai says, opening the door of the Royal Garden. "I bought some Christmas-themed cookies!"

"…But it's almost June…" Nadeshiko points out.

"COOKIES!" Yaya shrieks, diving on top of Kukai.

"Yaya, you're only in sixth grade, be less desperate! You'll have plenty of time in your lifetime to—"

"SHUT UP!" Amu screams, hitting Ikuto with her brown leather messenger bag.

"Jealous?" Ikuto teases.

"Why, you…" Amu turns red.

I look at my watch. "It's already four. I've got to go, my parents are waiting." As I stand up, my notebook slips from my fingers and lands on the ground, next to Kairi's chair. He bends down and picks it up. I mumble, "Thanks," and quickly rush out the Royal Garden.

"Work was horrible today. My co-worker didn't do any of his share and the deadline is next week!" Mom groans. As she rants, I nod and agree. But I'm not concentrating on how unfair Mom's boss is. I'm thinking about how I felt a spark when my finger had grazed Kairi's hand when he'd picked up the notebook for me, and how mesmerizing his icy blue eyes were.


	3. We Go Shopping For Swimsuits

_In response to a certain anonymous reviewer's question, yes, there will be Rimahiko in this story as well as Rimairi. _

The next morning, Amu, Utau, Yaya, Nadeshiko and I met at the Sakura Shopping Center. "Yaya hates this mall! She wants to go to the Okashi Shopping Mall, which has more snacks!"

"Too bad, this one has a better selection of swimsuits," Utau mutters.

"Swimsuits are on the fourth floor," Nadeshiko reads from the mall directory.

Since both the escalators and elevators were broken (Yaya swears she has nothing to do with it, but I saw her discussing explosives with Kairi the other day), we had to climb the 204 (Kusukusu, Ran, and Pepe counted them) grueling steps to the fourth floor.

"Rima, you'd look good in a bikini!" Nadeshiko says.

"…No way," I refuse.

"What about this?" Amu held up a red one-piece with yellow triangles patterned on it. It had a circus-y theme and matched Kusukusu's outfit.

"I'll try it on," I shrug, throwing it over my shoulder.

Utau picks out a white bikini, Yaya a yellow one-piece with a skirt, Amu a dark blue tankini, and Nadeshiko a simple black one-piece. When Nadeshiko opens the curtain of the dressing room, we all stare.

"Hey, Nadeshiko, did you ever notice you're a little flat? Like even flatter than Rima?" Utau asks.

"What! Shut up!" I shriek, turning red.

"It's true," Amu shrugs.

"Amu!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am…" Nadeshiko agrees hesitantly.

"Rima, it's your turn to try on your swimsuit!" Amu says cheerfully.

"Fine," I grumble, marching into the dressing room and pulling the curtain shut. I quickly slip into the bathing suit and step out.

They are all silent for a minute. Then Yaya speaks. "Rima-tan looks so CUTE!"

"I know, right?" Amu says.

"Whatever," I grumble, marching back into the fitting room to change back into my normal clothes.

"You have to buy it!" Amu begs.

"All the guys at the beach will be drooling over you!" Utau cajoles.

"Even Ka—" I cut myself off. How could've I even thought that, let alone ask it? What's happening to me? "Never mind. Fine. I'll buy it."


	4. Nadeshiko Has Motion Sickness

The rest of the week flies past in a flurry. The only thing I really remember is Saaya Yamabuki and her fangirls waiting outside the Royal Garden for two hours on Thursday so they could flirt with the Guardians, ex-Guardians, and Ikuto when they came out.

"Your dark blue hair is so COOL!" One brunette gushed at Ikuto. Utau grabbed the girl by her tie.

"What. Did. You. Just. SAY!" she roared. "That boy you're talking to? He's my boyfriend. Who am I? The famous UTAU HOSHINA!"

"OMG, really! Can I have your autograph?" the girl asked. I swear, I could see stars in her eyes.

"Sure, AS LONG AS YOU PROMISE THAT NEITHER YOU NOR THESE PATHETIC BOY-CRAZY WANNABES EVER HIT ON IKUTO _AGAIN!_"

"We promise!" the Saaya Yamabuki fangirls chanted.

Utau grabbed out a black pen and signed each of the girls' notebooks. "Don't be so obsessed with her, girls! She's just a celebrity!" Saaya scoffed. Then she looked at Utau. "Hey, since you're here, could you sign my notebook too? And my pencil case, while you're at it? And how about my binder?"

"Fine," Utau sighed. After she was done signing Saaya's stuff, she grabbed Ikuto by the wrist and dragged him away.

"Tadase! Kukai! Kairi! You three look so adorable!" Saaya's gaze was so sickly sweet, I wanted to puke. Plus the fact that she was flirting with _Kairi _just made everything worse.

"Uh, my apologies, Yamabuki-san, but we must go," Tadase said. We all nodded in agreement and walked off.

Ugh. I want to tear Saaya's stupid brown curls out of her head (which is filled with nothing but air), just thinking about it.

"Why is Rima-tan scowling so hard?" Yaya wants to know. Yaya, Amu, Nadeshiko and I are riding the same bus to the beach.

"I…it's nothing," I mutter. "Just thinking about the stunt Saaya pulled Thursday."

"You were angry she was hitting on Kairi, weren't you?" Amu asks sympathetically. Nadeshiko drops the bowl of instant noodles she was eating.

"Oh, sorry, that was pretty clumsy," she apologizes. "I'll go to the restroom to get some paper towels." She quickly dashes away to the restroom in the back of the bus.

"Wha—no, I mean—you…" I trail off, not sure of what I was attempting to say.

"Don't deny it, Rima. I've seen the way you look at him. I don't blame you…he's cute, and nice, and smart…not to mention mature, definitely the most mature of our group…and he's sensitive too."

"I…" Suddenly, the full realization of what she's implying hits me. "Are you—are you saying that I _like _Kairi Sanjo?"

"Um…yes?"

"WHAT?" Yaya and I yell in unison.

"Rima-tan and Class President, Rima-tan and Class President," Yaya begins to sing.

"Shut up, Yaya! Amu, I do _not _like Kairi! I do _not_!"

"Yes, you do. Stop concealing your true feelings."

"What feelings? I don't have any for him!"

Nadeshiko comes back with a handful of beige-colored paper towels. "Hey, look, we're almost there." She points to the scenery outside the window, which has changed from skyscrapers and smog to sand and shells.

"Cool! The ocean is so blue!" Yaya presses her face against the window.

"This isn't the part of the beach we're going to. The train is just passing by it," Amu explains. "Hey, Nadeshiko, do you think Rima has any feelings for Kairi?"

Nadeshiko blinks quickly. "H-huh? What? Rima-chan…likes…Kairi?"

"NO," I say loudly.

"YES," Yaya and Amu shout back.

"Um…I'm feeling a little queasy…I have motion sickness…be right back," Nadeshiko says, running to the bathroom.

"Funny, she didn't seem nauseous at all to me until we brought up the Kairi thing," Amu remarks.

"Whatever," I shrug.

"Rima-tan! Amu-chi! Look, the ocean's a pretty blue-green!" Yaya exclaims, dragging us both to the window.


	5. Nadeshiko Is Ageist

"Hey!" Kukai runs over to us as soon as we are off the bus. "Nadeshiko, we were waiting for you! We can't access the beach house since you hold the only key!"

"Amazing, huh?" she replies dryly. "I wouldn't trust _you _with a key because you'd lose it while playing soccer, I wouldn't give it to _Tadase _because if he Character Changed with Kiseki, there's no telling what he'd do with it, there's no way I'd give it to Ikuto or Utau since I don't have an ounce of trust in either of them, and there'd be no point giving it to Amu, Rima, or Yaya since they were riding the same bus as me. I wouldn't give it to Kairi because even though he's responsible, he stole my gi—I mean, even though he's responsible, he's the youngest, and I'm sorry to say I do discriminate by age."

"Nadeshiko-chi's ageist!" Yaya shrieks.

"Is that even a word?" Amu asks.

"Yaya just made it up!"

"Actually, it is a word," Kairi says. "The definition is age discrimination, the same definition Ace was using."

Utau shakes her head and mutters "geek" under her breath, but I find his intelligence…dreamy. Yes, yes, I know, what's happening to me?

Sincerely, I don't know either, but Kusukusu's been teasing me a lot about it. One more time and I'm forcing her back into her egg (not permanently, not that I'm telling her that whenever I use that threat).

"Whatever, Nadeshiko, Amu and I don't need separate rooms and it looks like Utau and Kukai don't either," Ikuto smirks.

"W-we're not dating!" Kukai denies.

"We're just friends," Utau agrees.

"Perv! I'm not sleeping in the same room as him; I'm only twelve for heaven's sake!" Amu shouts.

"The girls will sleep in one room and the guys will sleep in the other. No exceptions," Nadeshiko states firmly.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Amu, and I are bored out of our minds with nothing to do. It started raining about an hour ago, forcing us to retreat to the house. Kukai and Utau disappeared into a room about ten minutes ago and haven't come out yet, and honestly, I don't feel like checking on them. Wouldn't want to walk in on them in a full lip-lock.<p>

Ikuto fell asleep. Apparently even cat-wannabes need sleep.

Kairi went into the huge library thirty minutes ago. He's researching something for his latest project on psychology.

Yaya made a mad dash for the kitchen and began stuffing her face with sweets as soon as Nadeshiko opened the door to the house. She's still in there. How much candy _has _she consumed?

A lot, I'm willing to bet.

Kairi walks out of the library, closing the heavy cherry wood door behind him. "Queen, may I have a word with you?"

I suddenly begin to feel dizzy and I feel heat radiating from my cheeks. "Um, sure?" I follow him into the library. He sits down in a upholstered armchair and motions for me to sit down in the one opposite him.

"Queen, I don't know how to say this…and I don't want to make a mistake again, like I did with Joker. But…I'm sure of my feelings this time. Yes, I'll say it."

"K-Kairi, what are you talking about?" I ask, my voice unsteady.

He takes a deep breath. "Ever since I've come back to Seiyo, you're the one who's caught my eye. I can't help but steal furtive glances at you. I love the way you've thawed. Your laughter strikes a chord in my heart. You're perfect just the way you are, Queen, you should never change into that isolate, cold character you were at the beginning of sixth grade. Queen, I…I love you."


	6. Tadase's Last Hopes Are Crushed

**NADESHIKO**

"When have Amu and Ikuto started dating?" I suddenly realize. I'd resorted to playing chess with Tadase to pass the time. At least, it took my mind off the fact that Rima was alone in the library with Kairi.

"I don't know, okay? I messed up!" Nintai-chan complains. "Utau bumped into Kukai at a ramen shop after the girls went shopping for swimsuits, and Utau felt sparks that she'd never felt before with Ikuto or any other guy. Ikuto, now being free, confessed to Amu. Fourteen slaps later, Ikuto finally convinced Amu that his feelings were real and that he wasn't just kidding."

"You should've put that in the story! You made me feel like I still had a chance with Amu!" Tadase shouts.

"Sorry! I only realized my mistake after I'd published the chapter!"


	7. Tadase Fails At Chess

"Checkmate," I say dully, knocking Tadase's white king off the board with my rook. I'd resorted to playing chess with him to pass the time. At least, it took my mind off the fact that Kairi and Rima were alone together in the library.

"Again?" Tadase groaned. "That's the fifth time in a row in ten minutes!"

"Yes, isn't it sad? Tadase, you need to work on your chess-playing skills," I say absentmindedly.

The cherry wood door opens slowly, and then Kairi and Rima step out. And then, that's when I see that they're holding hands.

Rima frowns at me. "Nadeshiko, are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale."

"I-I'm fine," I croak. "Rima-chan, are you dating Kairi?"

"Yes," she says, coloring a little.

I guess I never expected her to like me. I mean, she thinks I'm a _girl_, seriously! How would she _ever _fall in love with _me_?

But maybe, some foolish part of me had held on to that hope. Because, no matter what she thinks of me, I like her. Really like her.

Amu grins. "Ha, I knew it! You two make such a cute couple!"

"Whaaa? Rima-tan and Class President are dating? Yaya knew this would happen!" Yaya declares, running out of the kitchen. Her mouth is stained with brown, green, red, and orange.

"I-I know, right? They're so…so perfect for each other," I force myself to say. Those must be the most painful words I've ever uttered.

Because…Kairi'd been one of my closer friends. I trusted—no, _trust_, present tense, him. He's responsible and mature. Honestly, Rima could do a lot worse.

And perhaps…and it hurts to think about it…but it's the truth…perhaps Kairi is better for Rima than I am. He's not impulsive, and he hasn't been lying to her for the past six months.

But still, I want to take a few of those pearly whites of his out. But it's not his fault. I mean, who couldn't resist that cute blonde?

Really, the only way I'll have a chance with her is if I tell her the truth.

I straighten up, and perhaps I'll regret what I'm going to do next for the rest of my life, or maybe it'll be the best thing I've ever done. But I'm impulsive, remember? Unlike the green-haired genius.

"R-Rima-chan, can I talk to you for a sec?" I stammer.

"Sure!" She lets go of Kairi's hand and follows me into the empty recreation room. "What is it, Nadeshiko?"

I take a deep breath, ready to tell her everything. "Honestly, I've liked you since I came back to Japan from Seiyo. As soon as I saw you laughing with Amu and Yaya in the Royal Garden that first day, I knew something was different. And then, when you finally looked at me…you weren't happy. At all. I was miserable. You hated me before we even met. It hurt. And finally now that we're friends, I thought maybe that was good enough for me. But I hate that you're dating Kairi…because I have feelings for you too, Rima-chan."

"I'm really sorry, Nadeshiko, but I'm not yuri," Rima says gently. That's when I realize I haven't gotten to the most important part of my confession yet.

"Uh, yeah…about that…I'm actually a guy."


	8. So Does Yaya

**RIMA**

I step away from her—no, _him_. "Wh-what…?"

"My family forced me to pose as a girl so I could learn to be feminine. My real name is Nagihiko."

"Why are you telling me this? Do any of the others know?"

"I'm telling you this because if you thought I was a girl, I'd have absolutely no chance to win your heart," he says rather impatiently.

"That sounds so cheesy," I mutter. "You…like…me…WELL, I DON'T GO OUT WITH CROSSDRESSERS OR LIARS! YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WOULD EVER PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU'VE WORN A SKIRT BEFORE! AND YOU'VE BEEN IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM AND BATHROOM! OH MY GOD, GROSS! YOU…YOU'VE SEEN ME…" I swallow, feeling heat beginning to radiate from my already red cheeks and stare at the ground. "Well, I've got a boyfriend, and he's not nor ever going to be you." And with that, I turn and dash back into the living room.

"I got your bishop," Utau's telling Yaya.

"Which one's the bishop? The one with a weird horsey head?"

"No, that's the knight," Tadase says patiently.

"Oh, is the bishop the one with its head chopped open?"

Tadase sweatdrops. "I guess you could describe it that way…"

"Hello, Queen. Your cheeks are red. What did former Queen need?" Kairi asks concernedly. I look at him and feel my cheeks rise in temperature by about two degrees, which is something I don't need.

"N-nothing…she just wanted to know the name of my favorite gag comic," I mutter. I can't believe I'm lying to Kairi, but I somehow feel inclined to keep Nagihiko's secret. He didn't tell me not to tell anyone else, but I just think…well, I'd want the same thing in his position.

**NAGIHIKO**

I stay in the rec room, staring at the patterns on the wall. I had to think.

Why did I ever think telling her would be a good idea? Especially when'd she'd just began dating Kairi?

Now she hates me, and is probably out there telling everyone else so they can hate me too.

What am I going to do?

I can't face her again. Not after this.

But…I have to.

The blue egg, the one exactly like Temari's besides the color, shifts inside my pocket. _Make this cool, Nagihiko. _

Okay, _what?_

I pull the egg out of my pocket. It appeared in February, but it hadn't hatched yet. But I can make out a faint crack in the egg.

Light shines out of the crack, and the two halves part. In the center, a figure is floating. "Nagihiko, let's do this!"

"Wha—who—you—just—I—" I attempt to form a coherent sentence with no avail.

"Character Change!" Headphones appear around my neck.

"How's this supposed to help me?" I shriek.

"Go!"

"What?" I'm forced to run out of the recreation room. "Whoever you are, Guardian Character, I can't face Rima-chan!"

"Yes, you can!"

I stop in front of Yaya and Utau playing chess. Needless to say, Yaya was failing miserably.

"Nadeshiko-chi? Why does Nadeshiko-chi have headphones around her neck?" Yaya asks.

"I don't kno—" the Guardian Character frowns and I immediately change personalities. "I mean, I just need to talk to Rima-chan for a second!"

"No way," she says flatly.

"Okay, this might be harder than I thought," the Guardian Character mutters.

"Come on, Rima-chan! I mean, you can't resist this, right?" I pull out a gag manga in my pocket. Okay, when did that get in there?

"I put it there in case you needed to bribe her," Temari explains.

She snatches it out of my hands. "That's volume eight!" She Character Changes and green symbols appear on her cheeks.

"Hey, Rima-chan, you can have that book if you'll just talk to me," I smile.

"Really?" she shrieks.

"Sure, let's just talk."

She follows me into the library. As soon as we reach the romance section, the green symbols disappear and she frowns. "Nagihiko! You! I'M NEVER TRUSTING YOU AGAIN, THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! To manipulate me like that…" she turns and begins running in the opposite direction.

"No, Rima-chan…" I throw the headphones off my neck (they were pretty uncomfortable, honestly) and begin to run after her.

Temari carefully places the headphones back on. "You need those."

I finally catch up to Rima and firmly clamp a hand around her left shoulder. "Rima, I'm sorry that I'll have to do this, but a) my Guardian Characters are sort of forcing me to and as soon as this is over I'm forcing them back into their eggs for a week and b) I need to talk to you."

That's when I knocked her out.


	9. My Hair Isn't The Longest

**RIMA**

I wake up to see myself tied to a comfortable green and white armchair. I look at the boy standing in front of me. "You…you…knocked me out! IF THIS IS YOUR VERSION OF FLIRTING, IT SUCKS! I'M NEVER…EVER…GOING OUT WITH YOU!"

Nagihiko's chocolate brown eyes are sad. "Yes, I realize that. It was Rhythm, okay? But Rima-chan, I need to talk to you."

"No!"

"I'm sorry, I never meant for our relationship to be this way. I understand your feelings for Sanjo, and I'll respect them. But if you ever break up with him…just remember, I'll always be waiting for you."

"Even if I broke up with Kairi, I wouldn't date YOU."

"It's still the same me. I'm still Nadeshiko."

"No, you're not the innocent, nice, sometimes harsh, talented girl who I came to be close friends with. You're a manipulative, jealous liar!"

"My parents forced me to!" he says, exasperated.

"Just…just let me go!" I shout, pulling against my restrains.

He sighs and looks at me. "Rima-chan…just…please…forgive me."

"NO WAY!"

"What will it take for you to forgive me?"

"NEVER!"

"What…" he turns away and looks down, letting his purple hair fall over his face. He slowly works at my ropes, unknotting and unraveling.

When I walk back into the living room, I find Tadase and a strange blonde girl playing chess. "Um, Tadase-kun, who's she?"

The girl looks up, her thick bangs falling over her electric blue eyes. A wide grin brightens her face, and I notice she has dimples. "Hey, hey! I'm Ayu and this is Yuki!" She motions to a Guardian Character floating next to her right shoulder. Yuki curtsies.

"We found Ayu on the beach after the storm. She was unconscious and we brought her inside," Tadase explains. "Now I'm teaching her to play chess."

I laugh. "If you want someone to teach you to play chess, ask Kairi or Utau. Tadase's horrible."

Ayu shrugs. "It's okay, I don't care if my chess-playing skills turn out terrible. It's kind enough that he brought me in."

"How old are you?" I ask carefully.

"I'm…I don't remember," she says miserably. "The only thing I remember was some sort of boat."

"She looks around twelve or thirteen," Tadase says.

"And her hair's so long, I just want to cut it off," Utau says, coming into the room, She grabs a handful of the thick blonde locks. "I'm serious, stand up, Ayu!"

Ayu stands up. Her hair touches the ground. She's wearing a rumpled white T-shirt and torn yellow skinny jeans. On her feat are dirty yellow sneakers.

"It's even longer than Rima-tan's!" Yaya shrieks, running in from the kitchen.

"Who's Tadase's new girl?" Ikuto asks, jumping in from the window.

"She's not my girlfriend," Tadase protests.

"Hi, I'm Ayu," Ayu says, grinning.

As we're smoothing our blankets out to sleep on the floor, I make sure that my blanket is the furthest away from Nagihiko Fujisaki's.

"I need to go get some pillows," he says cheerfully in his Nadeshiko voice.

As soon as he's gone, Utau, Yaya, and Amu bombard me with questions. "What's with you and Nadeshiko? Things have been chilly with you two all afternoon!"

"Did Nadeshiko-chi and Rima-tan get into an argument?"

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"I want to go to sleep," I groan. "I'll answer those questions later."

Ayu looks at me. "Hey, Rima-chan, can I talk to you?

I nod. We walk to the bathroom and she locks the door. Then, she asks in a low voice, "Is Nadeshiko a guy?"


	10. Leave It To Yaya To Spoil The Mood

**NAGIHIKO**

As I'm carrying the pillows down the hallway, I hear two voices drift out of the bathroom. Pressing my ear to the door (sure, sure, eavesdropping is horrible, I'm so nosy, blah blah blah), I hear Ayu. "Is Nadeshiko a guy?"

I'm so surprised that I drop the pillows. _Oh my god, she knows_.

"Why don't you let _Nadeshiko _answer that question?" Rima sneers, pulling open the door to reveal me.

"How did you know I was outside?" I ask.

"I can feel it when a manipulative, lying, pathetic excuse of a crossdresser is spying on me."

I wince. "Uh…yeah…Ayu…you're pretty smart…and observant…just don't tell the others, 'kay?"

"Okay," she agrees.

**RIMA**

"Queen, do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" Kairi asks the next morning. The air is clear and the sky is a pale blue with no clouds in sight.

Amu smiles. Nagihiko stares into his bowl of oatmeal. Ikuto and Utau smirk. Kukai nods encouragingly at me. Ayu grins, her dimples showing and her laser blue eyes crinkling. Yaya yells, "THAT'S SO CUTE!"

Tch. Leave it to her to spoil the mood. I smile at Kairi. "Sure!"

He takes my hand and we dash out the door. His hand is cool and slender, and my hands seem hot and sweaty in comparison. He glances at me, and his blue eyes sparkle. "Queen, you look beautiful today."

I blush. _W-what?_ I was too lazy to put together an outfit today, so I'd just thrown on my school uniform minus the tie and blazer. There's no way I'd look extraordinary. "I…Kairi…you're so nice!" I burst out. Great, did I just say that? That's so…tacky.

Kairi smiles, a faint pink outlining his high cheekbones. "No, it's the truth."

Okay, how do I form a response to _that_? All what I can hope for is that El, Utau's Guardian Character, doesn't come flying out since she senses love.

And of course she does.

"LOVE! LOVE! I SENSE LOVE!"

Kairi nods. "I should've foreseen that she would come."

I groan. "Hey, El, could you leave please?"

"I MUST REPORT BACK TO THE OTHERS!" She zooms off.

Kairi reaches up with his free hand and pushes a stray lock of hair that had flown into my face off. "Remember sixth grade?"

"Of course. I remember it so well. I felt a spark that first day…when we were standing together on the stage…the new Queen and Jack…" I blush, looking down. I'd never told anyone about that. When I was wearing my brand-new red Guardian Cape, I glanced quickly at the boy who was standing next to me. I'd guessed that he'd been in the sixth grade—he was so tall. And I'd hoped that he'd be in my class. Because there was something different about him, something mesmerizing about those icy blue eyes. I swallow. "And then when you betrayed us…I didn't know _what _to think."

Kairi looks down. "That was a mistake. I will never make it again."

"I know…and then, when you confessed to Amu, I tried to forget the feelings I'd nourished about you…but I found I couldn't." I smile. "But it's worked out now, hasn't it?"

He nods, pulling me into a tight embrace. His jacket is warm, but he cups my chin into his hands and leans down.


	11. Ayu's Scared Of Lightning

When our lips touch, a jolt of blue—as blue as his eyes—electricity shoots through me. He's gentle, supporting my back with his left hand. He looks up bashfully. "Sorry, that was impulsive. I shouldn't—"

I cut him off by standing on my tiptoes, grabbing his neck, and pulling him down. We fall down onto the golden sand, our arms entwined. I find his soft lips and he tilts his face slightly to the right. My heart is pounding and I'm almost certain the others are watching, but I don't care. Because all I have time for right now is _him_.

**NAGIHIKO**

I watch miserably through the window as Kairi and Rima go at it on the beach. El flew in a few minutes ago and we'd all rushed to watch them. Utau and Kukai are making out a few feet away, his fingers in her pigtails. Amu's eyes are wide, her hands smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her red-and-white striped top. Ayu's looking at them, her face clouded. Tadase and Ikuto are glaring at each other—must be about Amu.

Amu looks at me. "Nadeshiko, want to talk for a minute?" She leads me to the living room.

"You're jealous of them," she states. My heart begins pounding. _Does she know?_

"You like Kairi," she proclaims. I'm so relieved and surprised that I laugh.

"Him? No," I shrug.

Amu strokes her chin, frowning. "Hm…I know you've got to be upset about their relationship…but why? Hmmm…"

Kairi and Rima walk in through the front door, their hair messy and their shoes covered in sand. "Former Queen? May I speak with you?" Kairi asks.

_Did Rima tell him? _I silently ask Temari and Rhythm as we walk to the library. Temari and Rhythm shrug. I guess they can't read minds.

"Nadeshiko? Is that your real name?" Kairi asks, pushing up his glasses.

"Did Rima tell you?" I blurt out.

"No, I knew the moment I saw you. And your last name is Fujisaki, a family with a tradition of having their boys pose as girls until they turn thirteen. And your birthday is in less than a month."

"Kairi, what do you need to tell me?" I ask, trying to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat.

"I know you have feelings for Queen," he murmurs, looking down.

"How do you know _that_?"

"It makes sense," he says simply. "I don't blame you, and I harbor no negative feelings towards you. But we are rivals, and—"

"I know what you're going to say! You said the exact same thing to Tadase when you confessed to Amu! You don't have to go rub in my face that Rima loves you, not me, that in fact she hates me! Just leave me alone, Sanjo! What are you trying to get at, huh? But guess what? It's on! It's on! Let's see who can get Rima! And sure, perhaps this is a contest you've won before we even shook hands, but I don't care! I'm getting Rima at any cost, no matter what it takes!" I shout in my normal voice. I stick my hand out and Kairi adjusts his glasses.

"Fine. But this is a match I will not lose." And with that, we shook hands and marched out the library in different directions.

**RIMA**

"It's raining again," Yaya notes. We were playing chess again, and I was losing severely to Utau. Ayu was chatting with Tadase, and Amu and Ikuto were arguing over something. I hadn't seen Kairi nor Nagihiko in a while.

Suddenly, a crack of thunder highlights the death of my queen. Utau smirks. "Surrender yet, pipsqueak?"

Lightning floods the room. Ayu's eyes grow wide and she jumps onto Tadase. "Eek!"

"Ayu-chi is scared of lightning?" Yaya giggles.

I glance up at Ayu and I notice that the seashell clip she usually wears in her hair has changed into a tiara. _Character Change, hm?_

Tadase strokes Ayu's hair. "Ayu-chan, it's okay…"

"When'd he change the _–san _to a _–chan_?" Utau mutters.

"Next thing you know, he's going to be using _–koi_," Ikuto agrees.

Nagihiko suddenly appears, Character Changed with Rhythm. He grabs my thin wrist and begins dragging me to the music room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PEDOPHILE?" I shriek. I look into his chocolate brown eyes. I'd never noticed how _dark _they were…

And I'm thinking that maybe I didn't have to hate him so much if he has a decent reason for dragging me here when he smashes his lips against mine.


	12. Utau Doesn't Win The Karaoke Contest

A shock, not unlike the one I felt when Kairi kissed me (only this one is indigo, like Nagihiko's hair), rushes through my body. I push him off of me.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?"

"I—"

"That was a rhetorical question! I like Kairi, Kairi likes me, and you're just jealous!" And then that's when I see Kairi standing in the doorway. How long had he been there?

"Kairi, it's not like—" I begin.

"I know, I don't blame you," he says in a steely voice. "Former Queen, may I speak with you for a minute?"

I run out of the room, feeling a pinch behind my eyes—meaning I'm about to cry. Because, honestly, I liked kissing Nagihiko. But it's so wrong…I've got a boyfriend already, I hate Nagihiko, and seriously, that kiss was practically rape. Unlike Kairi, who was gentle and sweet, Nagihiko came on strong.

I'm so confused of my feelings. I mean, I know I hate Nagihiko, and I like Kairi.

I wish it were that simple.

I quickly wipe my eyes and stumble out to the living room. Yaya throws a microphone at me, hitting me in the forehead. "Ow!"

"Hey Rima, we're having a karaoke contest. Where's your boyfriend?" Utau asks. Then she smirks. "I'm going to own all of you."

I blush at the boyfriend mention. "Um, he's talking with Nagi—Nadeshiko."

"Whatever, let's start," Ikuto says in a bored tone.

"Yaya'll go first!" She waved her hands.

"What music do you want?" Amu asks, flipping the remote control around in her hands.

"Um….anything cute!" she says vaguely.

"How about this song?" Kukai asks, pointing to a song titled "Rainbows and Dreams."

"Yeah!" she nods.

Amu aims the remote control at the television, but she accidentally selects the song below "Rainbows and Dreams"—which was "Your Love Is My Drug."

"That's a bad song, it sounds like it's about sex and drugs," Ikuto murmurs.

"Yaya's never heard this song!" she whines. She throws down the microphone. "Hmmph!"

The words begin scrolling across the screen.

**Maybe I need some rehab,****  
><strong>**Or maybe just need some sleep****  
><strong>**I've got a sick obsession,****  
><strong>**I'm seeing it in my dreams**

"If you don't sing, you lose automatically," Utau warns.

Yaya crosses her arms and takes the microphone. "Fine!" She begins singing, getting the words right since they're on the screen but she's extremely off-key and off-tune.

**I'm looking down every alley,****  
><strong>**I'm making those desperate calls****  
><strong>**I'm staying up all night hoping,****  
><strong>**Hit my head against the walls****  
><strong>**What you've got boy is hard to find****  
><strong>**I think about it all about it all the time****  
><strong>**I'm all strung up now my heart is fried**

"Ouch, how can your heart be fried and you still live to sing about it?" Kukai winces.

"I don't think she means it literally," I sweatdrop.

Ayu and Tadase run in. "Hey, what'd we miss?" Ayu asks.

"We're having a sing-off," Amu says, gesturing to Yaya.

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug****  
><strong>**Your love your love your love****  
><strong>**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug****  
><strong>**Your love your love your love****  
><strong>**Won't listen to any advice, mama's telling me to think twice****  
><strong>**But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!****  
><strong>**My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kind of hazy****  
><strong>**My status is going to be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead****  
><strong>**What you've got boy is hard to find****  
><strong>**Think about it all about it all the time****  
><strong>**I'm all strung up my heart is fried****  
><strong>**I just can't get you off my mind****  
><strong>**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug****  
><strong>**Your love your love your love****  
><strong>**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug****  
><strong>**Your love your love your love****  
><strong>**I don't care what people say****  
><strong>**The rush is worth the price I pay****  
><strong>**I get so high when you're with me****  
><strong>**But crash and crave you when you are away****  
><strong>**So I got a question;****  
><strong>**Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?****  
><strong>**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?****  
><strong>**Is my love, your drug?****  
><strong>**Your drug? Your drug? Your drug?****  
><strong>**Is my love, your drug?****  
><strong>**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug****  
><strong>**Your love your love your love****  
><strong>**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug****  
><strong>**Your love your love your love****  
><strong>**Hey hey your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug****  
><strong>**I like your beard**

"_I like your beard_? What kind of ending is that?" Utau scoffs.

"To make this go faster, let's only have our contestants sing half of each song," Ayu suggests.

"Sure," I agree.

"Who's next?" Amu asks.

"Oh, Tadase-kun, what about you?" Ayu says, tapping him on the shoulder eagerly.

He blushes. "Ah…I've got no musical talent…"

"What song do you want?" Kukai asks.

"What about that one?" I say, pointing to "Love Story." The reason I suggested it is because back in fifth grade, when our grade went on vacation to America, I heard this song and it has the word "prince" in it. Not that the others know this.

"I don't really care," Tadase shrugs.

**We were both young when I first saw you****  
><strong>**I close my eyes****  
><strong>**And the flashback starts****  
><strong>**I'm standing there****  
><strong>**On a balcony in summer air****  
><strong>**See the lights****  
><strong>**See the party, the ball gowns****  
><strong>**I see you make your way through the crowd****  
><strong>**And say hello, little did I know****  
><strong>**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles****  
><strong>**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet****  
><strong>**And I was crying on the staircase****  
><strong>**Begging you please don't go, and I said****  
><strong>**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone****  
><strong>**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run****  
><strong>**You'll be the prince****—**

_Bing. _A little golden crown appears on the blonde's head. "AHAHAHAHAHA! BOW DOWN TO ME, YOU COMMONERS! MUAHAHAHAHA! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! AND AMU'S HEART! ("Whaaat?" she shrieks) HEHEHEHEH! KUFUKUFUKUFU!"

"Is it just me, or is he trying out new laughs?" I ask.

"Um, why is Tadase-kun acting like this?" Ayu asks meekly.

"His Character Change is like this," Utau replies, grabbing a vase from the coffee table. She pulls out the tulips, throws them on the floor, and pours the water left in the vase over Tadase's head. The little crown disappears. "There, that should do the trick."

Ayu nods, obviously still not completely understanding what had happened.

"Anyways, I think Tadase and Yaya are both definitely out of the contest. They both sucked," Utau says bluntly.

Tadase shrugs. "Okay."

"Wh-what?" Yaya begins bawling, her face melting into rivers.

"I'll go next," Amu volunteers. She grabbed the microphone and began scrolling through the songs. "Um…I don't know most of these songs…why does Nadeshiko's karaoke system only have American songs…how about this one, I've actually heard of it." She selected a song called "Who Says."

**Wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey.****  
><strong>**You made me insecure****  
><strong>**Told me I wasn't good enough****  
><strong>**But who are you to judge****  
><strong>**When you're a diamond in the rough****  
><strong>**I'm sure you got some things****  
><strong>**You'd like to change about yourself****  
><strong>**But when it comes to me****  
><strong>**I wouldn't want to be anybody else**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na****  
><strong>**Na na na na na na na na na na na na****  
><strong>**I'm no beauty queen****  
><strong>**I'm just beautiful me****  
><strong>**Na na na na na na na na na na na na****  
><strong>**Na na na na na na na na na na na na****  
><strong>**You've got every right****  
><strong>**To a beautiful life****  
><strong>**Come on!****  
><strong>**Who says****  
><strong>**Who says you're not perfect****  
><strong>**Who says you're not worth it****  
><strong>**Who says you're the only one that's hurting****  
><strong>**Trust me****  
><strong>**That's the price of beauty****  
><strong>**Who says you're not pretty****  
><strong>**Who says you're not beautiful****  
><strong>**Who says?****  
><strong>**It's such a funny thing****  
><strong>**How nothing's funny when it's you****  
><strong>**You tell them what you mean****  
><strong>**But they keep whiting out the truth****  
><strong>**It's like a work of art****  
><strong>**That never gets to see the light****  
><strong>**Keep you beneath the stars****  
><strong>**Won't let you touch the sky****  
><strong>**Na na na na na na na na na na na na****  
><strong>**Na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen,****  
><strong>**I'm just beautiful me.****  
><strong>**Na na na na na na na na na na na na****  
><strong>**Na na na na na na na na na na na na****  
><strong>**You've got every right****  
><strong>**To a beautiful life****  
><strong>**Come on!****  
><strong>**Who says****  
><strong>**Who says you're not perfect****  
><strong>**Who says you're not worth it****  
><strong>**Who says you're the only one that's hurting****  
><strong>**Trust me****  
><strong>**That's the price of beauty****  
><strong>**Who says you're not pretty,****  
><strong>**Who says you're not beautiful,****  
><strong>**Who says?**

"Okay, that's half," Kukai interrupts Amu. "Hm, that song is pretty catchy. And your singing wasn't too bad, for once."

"For _once_?" Amu sighed, throwing the microphone at him. "Fine, then, your turn."

Kukai grabbed the remote control eagerly. "Hmm, how about this song? The title sounds cool." He selected "Grenade."

"Oh, I really hate that song, it's so desperate," Ayu says suddenly. Then she frowns. "Wait, I don't even remember how it goes…what the heck? I've never even _heard _of it…but I know I hate it, weird…I hate amnesia."

**Easy come, easy go****  
><strong>**That's just how you live, oh****  
><strong>**Take, take, take it all,****  
><strong>**But you never give****  
><strong>**Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,****  
><strong>**Why were they open?****  
><strong>**Gave you all I had****  
><strong>**And you tossed it in the trash****  
><strong>**You tossed it in the trash, you did****  
><strong>**To give me all your love is all I ever asked,****  
><strong>**Cause what you don't understand is****  
><strong>**I'd catch a grenade for ya****  
><strong>**Throw my hand on a blade for ya ****  
><strong>**I'd jump in front of a train for ya ****  
><strong>**You know I'd do anything for ya ****  
><strong>**Oh, oh****  
><strong>**I would go through all this pain****  
><strong>**Take a bullet straight through my brain,****  
><strong>**Yes, I would die for ya baby****  
><strong>**But you won't do the same**

"This song is too depressing," Kukai sighs, handing the microphone to Ikuto. Ikuto frowns and hands me the microphone.

"I'm not singing, pipsqueak, you can."

I sigh. "I don't know _any _of these songs."

"Then make one up," Ayu suggests.

I shrug. "Fine." And then I sing my heart out.

**Chatting after school,****  
><strong>**with evening approaching****  
><strong>**A boy happened by,****  
><strong>**with a rather nonchalant appearance.****  
><strong>**He was hoping for something.****  
><strong>**A white blouse. A useless bag.****  
><strong>**A cool breeze. Your scorching look.****  
><strong>**A romantic love****  
><strong>**I don't have any interest in things like that.****  
><strong>**Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.****  
><strong>**If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"****  
><strong>**I would laugh to my heart's content****  
><strong>**The first time we met****  
><strong>**There was a strange feeling****  
><strong>**He, I, everyone; we're all a dramatic heroine****  
><strong>**I lock away my heart, in a secret diary****  
><strong>**I come for you: my future romance.****  
><strong>**At the highest point, an amusement park Ferris Wheel****  
><strong>**I find myself afraid****  
><strong>**And in a quiet whispered voice, I say****  
><strong>**That the quaint street, with its houses and stores****  
><strong>**Looks like a cluttered toy box****  
><strong>**Why do you like me?****  
><strong>**A romantic love****  
><strong>**I don't have any interest in things like that****  
><strong>**Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye****  
><strong>**If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"****  
><strong>**I would laugh to my heart's content**

I drop the microphone, stunned. Where had those lyrics come from? My heart? But…it didn't describe Kairi and me at all. In fact, now that I think about it, it describes…

Nagihiko and me.

Some of the details don't make sense, like "my future romance," but the general gist of it makes perfect sense.

"That was really good, Rima!" Amu exclaims. "Did you make that up on the spot?"

"Y-yes," I nod.

"Okay, it's my turn!" Utau picks up the microphone and turns to Amu, who's holding the remote. "Give me a song—how about Blue Moon?"

"But that's the song _you _sing!" Amu says, exasperated. "I mean like, the artist is 'Utau Hoshina!'"

"Sooo?"

"Fine," Amu says, selecting "Blue Moon."

As expected, she's awesome. But what else would she be? It's _Utau Hoshina, _for God's sake.

**Hiding the stars down in my eyes  
>I alone am confused that I can't do anything<br>Even holding hands somewhere is awkward  
>But I want us to laugh in our dreams<strong>

**An echoing melody yonder at night  
>Stirs my warm chest<strong>

**Whispering blue moon, if I extend my hand  
>We'll be able to reach it<br>You just always smile tenderly  
>But you won't chase after me<br>A grain of sand glowing one second after another  
>I won't forget to not let even a grain spill<br>The disappearing moon was not pleased  
>So I claw it out from your defenseless back<strong>

**A scar that sweetly remains is deep  
>I embrace the proof of its carving<strong>

**Fleeting blue moon  
>Why did I fall in love?<br>It's too sad of a story  
>As we pause in the same scene<strong>

**Looking up Blue Moon, when I think of you  
>My time has come to a stop<strong>

**The wailing of the Blue Moon doesn't end  
>It bathes in the depth of darkness<br>I love you, even if it can't be fulfilled  
>Even if the heavens will also be torn someday<br>I think of you eternally**

"You're good," Ayu says, nodding her head in approval. "Could I sing a song? I don't really remember any songs, but I can make up a song like Rima-chan did."

Utau shrugs and tosses her the mike. "'Kay, go ahead."

Ayu takes a deep breath and begins to sing. And she's good—better than Utau, in fact. Her voice is magical, flowing over every note and beat like a warm breeze flowing over silk.

**The first time I saw you**

**Walking along the beach, the wind ruffling your hair**

**You were like an angel, I couldn't help but stare**

**I never believed in love**

**But what else could I describe this as?**

**My feelings spiraling out of control**

**My heart is like lightning and thunder around you**

**What did you do to me?**

**Hanging out with you, laughing with you**

**But it hurts to know that you don't like me as more than a friend**

**Friend.**

**I never thought that word would cause me so much pain**

**You…you…y—**

Ayu drops the microphone and runs out of the room. Tadase looks at her worriedly. "Why'd she leave?"

Utau facepalms herself. "You don't know?"

I blink. "Huh? Why _did _she run out of the room?"

Amu raises her eyebrows at me. "Seriously, Rima? You don't know why?"

"I think Ayu should win," Utau says. "Her voice is magnificent."

"Yes," Tadase agrees. "Oh, and Yaya…"

Yaya looks up to a blushing Tadase. "Hm?"

"I-I've wanted to say this for a long time," he stutters. "And I know everyone's watching…and I'm not at my strongest right now, Character Changed with Kiseki. But I want to say it. Yuiki-san…I really like you."

_Music: Yaya's song was "Your Love is My Drug" by Ke$ha; Tadase's was "Love Story" by Taylor Swift; Amu's "Who Says" by Selena Gomez; Kukai's "Grenade" by Bruno Mars; Rima's "Itsuka wa Romasu" English-translated version by Sayuri Yahagi (this is Rima's Character Song, I advise you to listen to it, it's really good); Utau's "Blue Moon" by Nana Mizuki (this is the Black Diamond song she sings, I think); and I made up Ayu's song (yes, I know it doesn't rhyme, I was in a hurry, okay?)._

_ Please review ^_^._


	13. My True Feelings

_I'm finally back! So, I've been thinking. I'm going to wrap this story up. I'm going to give away Ayu's real identity, and I'm going to finally reveal whether Rima ends up with Kairi or Nagihiko. I'm really sorry if it goes too fast. This story was always just meant to be about Rima x Kairi and then it got into such a colossal mess. I feel like I don't deserve any of your kind reviews and this story is always one I'll be ashamed of. So many parts I read then think "What was I thinking?"_

"….."

"You…like…her?" Amu points at Yaya.

"Yes," he nods.

"Yaya doesn't like Tadase! Yaya likes Kairi!" she bursts out, then claps her hands over her mouth, glancing at me guiltily.

Kairi's eyes widen and he looks down. Amu looks at me, biting her bottom lip. But…

I don't feel angry at Yaya. At all. But on the other hand, if she'd said she likes Nagihiko…I'd wanted to strangle her.

No! What? I can't do this! I like Kairi! Kairi! Nagihiko is just…ugh!

I spin on my heel and run off to the library.

"No, Rima, wait!" I hear Amu yell, but I ignore her.

No! How can this be? I hate Nagihiko! Nagihiko's such a liar, and there's nothing special about him besides his athletic abilities! Kairi is smart and sensitive and so mature…

But kind of boring? With Nagihiko I can never predict what he's going to do next and it's always exciting, but Kairi gets boring…

No! I am NOT thinking this! I—

I crash straight into Ayu.

"Sorry," I apologize. "Look, about Tadase. He's a huge jerk, kind of a playboy. Don't take it—"

"Look," she interrupts, sticking a glossy magazine under my nose.

I squint at the page. "What's so exciting about metallic eye shadow?"

"No, not that! Look!" She jabs her finger at the next page.

And then I see it. An image of Ayu, with the headline MISSING POP IDOL plastered across.

"Ayu Rosestone," she reads in a detached voice. "Age 13. She was supposed to embark on her national tour that would kick off in San Diego on the 20th. But where has this aspiring singer gone? There are rumors that she's run off with her boyfriend Seiichiro Suzuki, an actor two months older than her, but sources say they saw her being pushed into a mysterious black van at around noon on the 7th." She looks up. "That's me."

"Are you serious?" a voice behind us shrieks.

We both turn to see Utau. "I was supposed to meet Ayu in New York City and tour with her for the last 28 concerts for that tour!"

"And you didn't recognize her when Tadase brought her in?" I ask dryly.

"Well, I only knew her last name, so I didn't understand until now," she shrugs.

"Ayu's a pop star?" Tadase asks. He looks at her. "Actually, Ayu, you know, I've really loved you ever since—"

"Spare us from your little confession, you _player_!" Utau snaps, glaring at him. Tadase's jaw drops and he leaves the room.

Kairi walks in. "Queen! We need to talk!"

"Yes, we do," I nod, trying to control my pounding heart. Because I've realized my feelings now. And I can't do this anymore. "I'm really sorry, Kairi. I don't know what it was. Perhaps infatuation? But I think…I can't be with you anymore."

Kairi bows down his head. "I'd come to say the same thing."

I grin. "It's Yaya, right?"

He nods shyly. I smile. "Go for it! You two would make an awesome couple."

He looks at me. "Then what about you, Queen? What about Nagihiko?"

"Who's that?" Utau asks.

Nagihiko walks in. "I heard my name?"

I look at him, and I don't know where to start. "Um…the thing is…Nagihiko…I really think…I mean, I really like…you…"

"WHAT? RIMA'S LESBIAN?" Utau screams.

"Wait, Rima's lesbian?" Amu strolls in, running her fingers through her pink hair. "What? Does that mean Kairi's a girl?"

"They broke up," Utau says.

"No, I'm a guy," Nagihiko says, pulling his hair out of the high ponytail.

"You've got to be kidding me," Amu, Utau, and Ayu say in unison.

"It's true," I sigh. "It's really true."

And then our lips touched one more time.

_Finally, I'm finished! This is the first multi-chapter fanfic I've finished. I'm really sorry for the horrible ending and it probably doesn't make any sense. I'm contemplating eventually deleting this fanfic (like after all my readers have had a chance to read the ending so they aren't left hanging)._

_ I thank my epic friend and editor, Temptful. You are my best cyberfriend and you've never given up on me, even when I've freaked out and thrown cyber-rants. _

_ I thank Rosey-chan. Ayu gave this story more depth and I am considering using her in some of my other fanfics (if that's okay, of course)._

_ I thank all the people who've read this entire fanfic to the end. It's for you that I forced myself to write this last chapter. _

_ Arigato, everyone! You are all so fantastic!_


End file.
